


Graffiti

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and me, Kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

"You and me, Kid," Jimmy slurred around his cigarette. "We're fucked up." He held out a can of spray paint to J.

"Really, man?" J laughed, shaking the can. "Hadn't fucking noticed."

"S'all the fucking 'rents fault." Jimmy blew smoke out his nose as he painted. "Weren't for them and their bullshit, we'd all be better off."

J shook his head, letting Jimmy's voice fill him as they painting over the massive flag.

"Idiot?" Her voice, coming up beside them.

Jimmy slung his arms over their shoulders. "Mind fuck America." He blotted his cigarette out on one of the stars.


End file.
